


God Pride Mnd Peeps

by cwtalton



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtalton/pseuds/cwtalton
Summary: ""It isn’t weird at all. Don’t even think that. It doesn’t change the way I look at you. In fact, it makes me feel like I know you even better now. And besides, I don't care if you're gay, bi, pan, or whatever. You can be whatever and whoever you want, because you're Even. You're my Even."Even has something to tell Isak, Isak goes thrift shopping with the boys, and its Pride in Oslo!





	God Pride Mnd Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S4, when Even tells Isak that he's pan and Isak wants to give him something for support. Also, they're going to Pride! Basically just an excuse for me to write about how much Isak loves Even. Fluffy for sure :)

Even has been acting weird all morning, and Isak's trying not to read too much into it. He doesn't think it's the beginning of a manic period, it's more just like Even is nervous about something, though for the life of him, Isak can't figure out what.

 

Even's jittery and keeps fidgeting, and even though it's Saturday and neither of them have school or work, Isak can see that he hasn't truly relaxed all morning. Isak just watches quietly, thinking that whatever is bothering his boyfriend will come out eventually.

 

It's only after Even asks Isak for a third time if he should wash their sheets that Isak speaks up from the couch where he's sitting.

 

"Evy, come cuddle with me. I'm cold," Isak says, letting a little bit of a whine slip into his voice. He knows that Even has absolutely no resistance when it comes to Isak in distress. Sure enough, a moment later, Isak hears Even's soft steps approaching. His boyfriend lowers himself to the couch and wraps Isak up in an embrace, but Isak can still feel the nervous energy rolling off of him.

 

Isak pushes himself up so that he's sitting, meeting Even's eye, but still inside his arms. "Hey. What's going on with you? Are you okay?" Isak asks, nervous for the first time that it may have something to do with him.

 

Even stares at Isak, and after a minute, Isak can feel his breathing even out. Isak relaxes a bit, until Even says, "I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile. I'm just nervous that it'll be too weird for you."

 

Even's voice is quiet, and it kills Isak. To Isak, Even is the best person in the world. Even is the one who showed Isak that it's okay to be who he really is, who gave Isak the courage to choose happiness for himself for the first time, and who makes every single day better than it would be without him. But for Even, it's hard to see himself through Isak's eyes. No matter how much Isak tries to show Even that he’s wanted, Even still doesn't 100% believe it. Isak knows it'll be a process, but he hopes that one day, Even will never have second thoughts about Isak's feelings for him. And in the meantime, Isak doesn't mind spending every day convincing Even that Isak adores him.

 

"Listen, nothing you say to me could make me feel any differently about you. Unless you killed a man. But I guess then it would depend on who you killed. Did you kill someone, Evy?" Isak says, trying for a teasing tone. One side of Even's mouth quirks up, and Isak's heart lifts.

 

"It's nothing like that. It just... sorry. It feels like a big deal to me," Even says. Isak nods, waiting for him to go on. Even takes a deep breath. "So, you know how when we first got together you asked me if what I felt for Sonja was real?"

 

Isak nods again. He does remember that night. It wasn’t too long after Isak and Even first got together, right after Christmas. Isak was clutching a hot cocoa in one hand and Even's hand in the other, and they'd been out picking up groceries when they'd seen Sonja. She had smiled, albeit a little bit sadly, when she saw them, hugged Even, and genuinely seemed glad to see him out and about. After she walked away, Even was smiling fondly, and Isak's heart had clenched despite itself. In a moment of masochism, he'd asked if Even still had feelings for Sonja.

 

Even had looked surprised, but took a moment to think about it. "Not romantic ones," he'd said, squeezing Isak's hand. "I used to have those kind of feelings for her, but towards the end, it really just felt like she was my sister or something. But I still love her, as a person and everything. Just not as a girlfriend.”

 

"But you did used to love her like that," Isak said, hating how small his voice was.

 

"I used to love her. I also used to love my friend Mikael. But they're in the past, and you, Isakyaki, are my future," Even had said, placing a kiss on Isak's temple. 

 

He comes back to the present, nodding. "Yeah, I remember."

 

"Well, after you asked me that, I starting thinking a lot about the people that I've had feelings for. I guess, for the longest time, I just assumed I was bi, because I've had feelings for both boys and girls.

 

But then I realized that I don't really like that label. I don't think I realized until I met you, but when I fall for someone, it isn't because of their gender. I could really care less what someone identifies as. I fall for them based on the person that they are. So I pulled an Isak and started googling. And I realized that... I'm pan? I think?"

 

There's a pause after that, and Isak smiles, remembering the conversation when he came out to Magnus and Mahdi, remembers them arguing about the difference between pansexuality and bisexuality.

 

“So that just means you like people, regardless of which gender they are?” Isak asks, wanting to be clear. 

 

“Yeah. I guess I just like people in general.” Even says, shrugging. He looks so goddamned beautiful in that moment, Isak feels a shiver roll down his arms. He takes Even's face in his hands, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's. 

 

"I'm glad you told me. It makes sense. You're the most loving person I've ever met."

 

"That isn't too weird for you?"

 

Isak pulls back, searching Even's face and finding anxiousness there. He shakes his head vehemently. 

 

"It isn’t weird at all. Don’t even think that. It doesn’t change the way I look at you. In fact, it makes me feel like I know you even better now. And besides, I don't care if you're gay, bi, pan, or whatever. You can be whatever and whoever you want, because you're Even. You're my Even. And you should never be nervous to tell me anything. Because," Isak trails off. He hasn't said the words yet, but he has thought them about a million times. He takes a small breath. "Because I love you. No matter what. As long as you’re you, I love you."

 

Isak drops his gaze when feels Even freeze. There is a moment of silence, and Isak is on pins and needles. Then, slowly, Even raises his hand to Isak's chin, and gently pulls Isak's face towards his own, softly kissing him. He pulls away a moment later, a radiant smile on his face, and Isak instinctively knows that all of the tension has left Even's body.

 

"I love you too, you amazing boy," Even says, twisting his fingers in Isak's hair.

 

Isak lets out an incredulous laugh. He's so warm, he's so, so at home in Even's arms. He can't believe he's tangled up with this beautiful boy and that he loves him back.

 

They spend the rest of the day cuddling on the couch, and Isak can't stop dropping kisses on Even's face. His eyes, cheeks, forehead, lips. Isak's never been so content.

 

~~~

 

It’s weeks later when Isak is out with Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus. It’s a Saturday, and Magnus had begged the boys to tag along on a shopping adventure. Apparently, Magnus needs something for his mother’s birthday, and he couldn’t decide what to get her, so the boys’ opinions are necessary.

 

They’re walking from store to store, browsing small, locally owned places – at Jonas’ request – when Isak sees it. In the window of a thrift store is a rainbow flag and a sign that says “Stock up for Oslo Pride!” Isak looks down at his phone. May is almost over, he realizes with a start. He hadn’t even known that June was Pride Month until Magnus, of all people, had said something about it the week before, but now he wants to do something for his boyfriend. He gestures to the boys, who eagerly follow Isak into the store.

 

There’s a whole corner of the shop dedicated to Pride accessories. Everything from sunglasses to stickers, face paint to t shirts, even some things that make Isak blush but make Magnus snicker. Soon, Mahdi and Magnus are trying on hats and glasses, talking about what they’re going to wear to the parade while Jonas is flipping through the prints that have quotes from famous LGBT activists on them. Isak takes it all in, smiling slightly, then begins hunting through the various piles of things. He’s sifting through a basket of buttons when he uncovers the one he’s looking for. It’s something small, subtle, but he thinks Even will like it. He turns to Jonas, a questioning look on his face.

 

Jonas smiles. “Halla? That’s perfect. He’s going to love it.”

 

~~~

 

Isak saves the small button, waiting for the perfect moment.

 

It comes one night, a little over a week later, when Even bursts into the apartment. Isak is laying in bed, playing on his phone, and he hears Even coming down the hall. His boyfriend flops on the bed beside him.

 

“Happy Pride Month!” Even says, smiling from ear to ear.

 

“Happy Pride,” Isak says now, grinning and leaning over to kiss Even.

 

“I knew that Oslo Pride was in June, but I didn’t know the whole month was dedicated to celebrating,” Even says. He looks at his phone. I can’t believe we’ve wasted eight days of Pride month already.

 

Isak laughs. “Well, we can start making up for it now.” He rolls off the bed, walking over to the desk in the corner of the room. Even tilts his head, confused, and Isak holds up a finger, opening the bottom drawer and rifling through until he finds the small brown bag from the thrift store.

 

He climbs back into bed, presenting the small bag to Even with a smile.

“What’s this for?” Even asks.

 

“For being amazing. And for Pride,” Isak says.

 

Even reaches into the small bag, pulling out a small button. It has three stripes on it. One yellow, one blue, and one pink. For a minute, he looks confused, but then everything clicks into place, and his smile lights up his entire face.

 

“The pan flag?” Even asks.

 

“I got it right, didn't I?” Isak asks, even though he’s googled it about a thousand times, just to be sure.

 

“Of course you did. You got it exactly right.” Even says. He throws his arms around Isak. “I love it so much. Thank you.”

 

“It really isn’t anything. I found it in a thrift store, it wasn’t that expensive.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. It’s so thoughtful, Isak. Seriously,” Even pauses, “thank you. For being so supportive. For being so incredible.”

 

“I am pretty incredible,” Isak says.

 

“I love you,” says Even.

 

“Happy Pride, Evy,” Isak says.

 

Even pins the button proudly to his shirt, then falls into Isak, planting kisses wherever he can as Isak squirms and laughs.

 

A few minutes later, Isak picks up his phone, turning the camera on Even and him. At the last second, Even turns to kiss his cheek.

 

“Perfect,” Even says. Isak has to agree.

 

“God pride mnd peeps,” he writes, adding in the Pride flag and pink, yellow, and blue hearts. He shows it to Even, who smiles. 

 

“You’re my favorite person,” Even says. 

 

“That works out then, because you’re mine.” 

 

~~~

 

Even pins the button on Isak’s favorite jacket, the denim one that he practically lives in, and it makes Isak smile every time he sees it. Even wears the jacket, with the button out for everyone to see, almost everywhere he goes. When he meets Isak outside of Nissen on Isak’s birthday, the first thing Isak notices (well, second thing, but Even has beer, so can anyone really blame him?) is the button in its normal place. 

 

That’s why it’s so odd when, a few days later, the button seems to have disappeared. It isn’t on Even’s jacket, and Isak snoops in the closet and doesn’t see it anywhere else either. He thinks about mentioning something to Even, but he doesn’t want to make his boyfriend feel bad if he lost it, so he keeps quiet. 

 

And anyway, Isak is much too happy to worry about the button. It’s summer, the days are long, and above all, he has Even. When the Oslo Pride Parade rolls around a few days later, Isak is so happy he could burst. 

 

Isak has asked Even a hundred times what he’s wearing to the parade, but Even’s keeping it a secret, and each time Isak asks, he smiles a secret smile and shakes his head coyly. When Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus arrive at Isak and Even’s apartment to get ready, Even locks himself in the bathroom with Magnus, and no amount of wheedling from Isak will make him show a glimpse of the outfit. 

 

So Isak, grumbling to himself, returns to his room, where Jonas and Mahdi are arguing about the right shade of pink to use for Jonas’ bi flag face paint. 

 

“Isak, bro. Which one of these pinks goes better with this purple and this blue?” Jonas asks. He’s already wearing a white shirt and shorts that have been splatter painted with pink, purple, and blue, and Mahdi is wearing the same outfit, but splattered with the colors of the rainbow. 

 

“I’m not an expert–” Mahdi says. 

 

“But you are an excellent ally,” Jonas cuts in. 

 

“But I think this pink is better,” Mahdi finishes. 

 

“Sorry Jonas, I’m with Mahdi on this one,” says Isak, pulling out his own paint splattered white shirt. He pulls it on, then allows Mahdi to meticulously paint tiny rainbows on his cheeks. 

 

“I’m sending a picture to Eva,” says Jonas, pointing his phone at Isak’s cheek. “She’s going to love this. She and girls are so excited.” He holds up his phone, showing them a picture of Eva and Vilde, decked out in matching pink and purple dresses, Eva kissing Vilde on the cheek. Sana and Chris are in the background, each holding a handful of rainbow flags. Isak smiles. He can’t believe all how amazing all of his friends are being. And not just the ones that aren’t straight, like Jonas and Eva, but Sana and Mahdi and Chris as well. He loves them all so much. 

 

A few minutes later, Magnus comes out of the bathroom. He’s wearing his own paint splattered shirt, his colors matching Jonas’, and behind him comes Even. At first, Isak doesn’t understand what all the fuss over Even’s outfit is, but then he realizes. 

 

Even is wearing the same exact outfit that he wore the night of the pregame at the Kollektiv. The neon party, the night of their first  _ almost _ , the night that Isak realized he was already in way too deep with the tall, sparkly-eyed boy. He’s got on that tight white shirt that drives Isak crazy, and in addition to the yellow headband he’d been wearing that night, he’s also got pink and blue wristbands and the same three colors striped across his cheeks. And right there, pinned to the shirt that Isak hadn’t seen since the night of the pregame, is the button that Isak bought him. 

 

And he looks so – so beautiful. Isak’s mind goes blank. Even’s hair flops over the yellow headband and he smiles at Isak, a secret smile, because of course he knew that Isak would immediately place his outfit. And Isak is just overcome with love for this boy, who remembers everything, who knows exactly what to do to make Isak smile, who pays attention to every detail and who is open and caring and  _ good. _ And he’s Isak’s, and no one elses. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” Mahdi asks. 

 

“Yeah,” Even says, reaching for Isak’s hand. And even though it might mess up his face paint, Isak can’t help but go on his tiptoes and kiss Even, right there in the living room, because Pride is about joy and love and Isak is so full of both of them, he can hardly stand it. 

 

The boys whistle, and, unabashed, Isak pulls away, then leads Even out the door. 

 

Later, when they’re walking through the streets, surrounded on all sides by people of all colors, genders, and orientations, Isak feels at home. Not out of place, like he usually does in crowds, but just like he belongs. And though everything is bright and loud and happy, he can barely pull his eyes away from Even, who sings and dances and throws his head back in laughter. Even, who is the love of his life. 

 

The button, which felt very much like just a small gesture at the time, seems to now hold all of Isak’s love for Even. And there it is, pinned to Even’s chest for everyone to see. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) and thanks to my fave person Miranda for reading this and giving feedback and telling me to put a Pride scene in. ily


End file.
